


Impulsive

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghost Drifting, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Nosebleed, Precursors, Seizures, newt is terrible at keeping in contact with his friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Newton was brilliant. But incredibly risky and well, when it came to common sense, he often was quite stupid.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write all this. It started out with just some Newtibal and now... here we are.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, apologies in advance.

The fallout of the war was messy. So many lives had been lost and so much needed to be rebuilt. In it all, nobody had really thought about what was going to happen to those in the Shatterdome, effectively out of a job now that the world had been saved and that the apocalypse had been postponed.

Newt had always _kind_ _of_ wanted a zombie apocalypse to happen, anyways.

He had been cleaning up his lab a few days after the whole ordeal when his cell rang. Which was strange, nobody had really called him - save for Herman, and the man was currently trying to set up a flight back home - or what was left of his old housing.

He fumbled for it in his pocket with blue-bloodied gloves, not even caring about the viscera getting on his phone case as he struggled to answer it. Finally, after wrangling the touch screen into submission, Newton cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear.

He hadn’t recognized the number, but like everything in his life, the omega shrugged and rolled with it. Working with the government had given him all sorts of weird numbers.

“Sup?” He managed, narrowing his eyes at a decaying tissue sample. It really was such a shame… he couldn’t believe that he was going to have to eventually find a lab and study boring old  _ earth _ samples.

In fact, there was no reason for him to be even poking around in Kaiju guts anymore...

For a second there was silence on the other end, and the biologist crooked a brow as he listened intensely. Then there was a low rumble, oddly familiar. “Doctor Geiszler, was it?” A rough voice asks on the other end.

Newton almost drops his phone in the sample, fumbling like an idiot with slippery gloves until he’s able to hold onto the cell properly.

“Y-Yes -” He squeaks, clearing his throat before trying again. “This is -- holy shit, Hann-Hannibal Chau?  _ How _ ? I saw -”

“Me get eaten by a baby Kaiju? Yeah,” The older man grunts and his smile is basically audible between them. “You really think that thing could kill me? I’m  _ unkillable _ ,” There’s a hint of pride in the alpha’s voice and Newton gulps at it, at how it pulls him in.

For a moment, Newt mulls it over. His mouth works, trying to come up with something witty, but it falls short. The fact that Hannibal had survived being chewed like a toy and swallowed whole, into an acidic bloody infant, was… incredibly  _ attractive _ . He kicked himself for thinking like that, pacing around his half of the lab with a hand gesturing as he tried to get his mouth to work.

“S-So -- how did you get this number?” He finally settles for spitting out, feeling incredibly idiotic as he stands there covered elbow deep with Kaiju blood and stained clothes.

Hannibal rumbles again like he’s debating on telling Newt the truth before he languidly says, “You’re not that hard to find, kid.”

Of course, he isn’t. He was a  _ rock star _ , and partial war hero, after all. Still, this was his  _ personal _ cell.

“Oh,” The omega mumbles, blinking his eyes rapidly until he realizes that he’s gotten Kaiju blood on his cracked lenses. He hadn’t had the chance to replace them in the scurry following the days after the rift was closed. They were still reeling after two of their best were lost.

A silence stretches between them until Hannibal grunts. “I tracked you down for a reason, you know.” He says like it should be obvious.

Newt’s brows raise and he makes another pace around the lab, fiddling his sleeve with his free hand. “Yeah?” His voice errs on hopeful and he tries to stomp out the feeling quickly.

“Yeah,” The alpha repeats and Newt can almost picture his golden smile. “Got some fresh samples from the last and final Kaiju fall… Was thinking about what I could do with ‘em - but I think you can get some better use of ‘em. To keep my business booming, if you're up for a challenge.”

His heart leaps excitedly in his chest, doing backflips at the idea. “Really?” He smiles, looking at his own pathetic samples. They just didn’t compare to  _ fresh _ , viable flesh and details. “And keep business…” Newt narrowed his eyes at two familiar tissues samples and it finally clicks.

They’re clones.  _ All clones. _

By that logic, he should be able to clone some parts himself,  _ if _ he had enough funding and access to samples.

“But… I don’t think the government would really… approve of that.” He sputters, glancing towards Herman’s side of the lab. His old colleague and friend  _ certainly _ wouldn’t agree with that. Or with him being anywhere near Hannibal.

“And who said anything about them knowing? You get your pretty ass in Hong Kong and I’ll make you disappear.” The alpha seems quite pleased with the idea. “You’d get your own lab… twenty-four-hour access to our personal collection of Kaiju leftovers and I can probably get you all the lab gear that your little heart desires.”

Newt can’t deny how much he was pulled towards that idea. It was incredibly hard to resist, after all. It was everything that the government hadn’t been able to give him.

He could only imagine what he would figure out with uninterrupted access to samples, and his own lab! No more bickering over the mess, the space…

He couldn’t quite shake that dreamy smile from his face.

“Think about it, kid. You know where to find me.” Hannibal stayed silent for a moment before Newt came to his senses and stuttered out a mixture of goodbyes and promises to weigh his options.

As the line went dead, the omega was left standing in the lab, holding the phone close to his heart with a goofy grin on his face.

They both already knew the answer.

-:-

Newt had waited a whole two days before leaving. He didn’t quite know what to tell Hermann, it wasn’t easy to explain why he wanted to go hang out with and work for the largest organized black market dealer in Hong Kong.

In fact, he hadn’t been so sure that he wanted to go. It was a big step, after all. Leaving his whole life behind…

But then Hermann came into the lab with an excited huff, their recent drift causing the excitement to bubble over to Newt.

“What’s up, dude?” He’d asked, smiling towards the mathematician.

Gottlieb motioned with his free hand, tapping his cane into the ground with the other. “I’m going back West,” He nodded, satisfied, “With Vanessa.”

“America?” Newt asked, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his gut. He always forgot that. Hermann had a wife and was happily living the married life. They were a cute couple, but honestly, Newton thought that Vanessa was  _ way _ out of Hermann’s league.

The beta had laughed. “No, no, Sweden, can you believe it?”

“That’s great!” The omega beamed, fiddling with his recorder. He’d already transferred all his important Kaiju files to his laptop, cleaned out the memory with the intention of making new verbal notes, but as he stood there and listened to Hermann ramble excitedly about his new job and his new house, Newton realized that he wouldn’t be needing the old thing anymore.

He had bigger and better things waiting for him.

-:-

_ “Hey, Hermann. I know you’re gonna eventually find this on your - admittedly cleaner desk, even if it's just boring math books. And I didn’t really know how to say this while you were so excited about Switzerland… oh, and I am so happy for you and Vanessa! Don’t think I’m not -- just didn’t want to kill your vibe…” _

_ A sigh. _

_ “Listen, Herm… I got a job offer. A good one. And trust me, I’ll be fine. I promise! Don’t freak out when my number goes offline, its part of the deal. I know how you get overprotective -- but I know what I’m doing here, alright?” _

_ There’s a faint tapping, Newton tracing his fingernail over the device. _

_ “And uh… thanks, for saving the world with me.” _

-:-

He’d been shadowed by a pair of men in ill-fitting suits as he made his way to the remedy shop. Newt had been terrified that he’d be gutted in the street before he even made it halfway there, but he was not. In fact, people seemed to be clearing the way for him. When he got to the remedy shop, one of the men reached over his shoulder and pulled the door open for him.

The omega had offered a weak, anxious smile before he was ushered inside, where it was dry and not so smoggy.

Hannibal’s men look like they’re already expecting him to come walking into the shop, shivering from the rain and yet still inexplicably excited. The Wizened Man allows the walls to open up before Newt only after the front door is locked. The omega manages to nod as he steps in, looking at all the samples still kept fresh in their yellow-green tubes.

He breathes in the scent, a mixture of betas and alphas, ammonia, Kaiju blue and a familiar underlying scent of some exotic, spicy cologne. It was still as thrilling as the last time, and he barely resisted the urge to run over to the nearest sample.

The omega wets his lips as he looks around the lab, nodding at a few workers who glance at him. It looks a bit different, more empty as if they were cleaning up the remedy shop’s inner workings.

He self consciously fiddles with his torn jacket before trying to smooth a hand through his wet, plastered hair, preening just a little bit. His left eye is still bloodshot and his hands still shake with excitement as he stands near the sheer multitude of samples that linger  _ just _ within reach. He pacifies himself by wrapping both hands around the handle of his duffle, the beat up bag hanging sadly off his shoulder. It’s covered in old pins, press on patches of Kaiju, rock bands and a few tears here and there.

He’d snuck out in the afternoon, when people were still bustling around the Shatterdome, blending easily into the crowd that boarded the ferry towards Hong Kong. A few people had glanced curiously at his torn, dusty leather jacket and broken lenses, but with his still healing bruises and upbeat attitude, most had figured that he was just a lucky survivor of the final Kaiju attack.

Newton blinked as he finally drew closer to a Kaiju sample, unable to resist, looking over its blue blood and skillfully cut sides. It looked like a liver if he had to guess. It floated innocently in the sickly colored yellow solution, and he circled it happily, already wondering what he’d find in its bloodstream. Maybe some old leftovers of a meal from their dimension? Maybe a new chemical compound?

So caught up in his ogling of the sample, Newt had failed the notice the alpha standing on the other side, watching him with a sharp-toothed grin. When he finally noticed the shimmering, obscured red background to the containment tube, Newt jumped back and gasped, clutching at his chest.

He’d been incredibly anxious about ‘running away’ - even if he was an  _ adult _ , thank you very much, Hermann. And the creepy shadowing guards hadn’t much helped his nerves.

“Easy there,” Hannibal noted, voice low and amused. “Glad to see you made it one piece.”

The omega nodded, slowly walking around the sample to get closer to Hannibal. He still looked the same, the blood red outfit with golden detailing, his dark ruby lenses. On top of that, his teeth still glinted with gold and his scar was still deep and ugly. He looked well, almost the same from when Newton had watched Otachi's child gulp him down like he was nothing but an appetizer.

“Yeah, uh, the crowd kinda just parted for me,” Newton remarked, trying not to stare so openly. He dropped his gaze to the floor and frowned as he saw casual, red snake leather shoes on the other man’s feet.

“They’re kinda supposed to do that when my men are around,” Hannibal says proudly, only pausing as he notices where the omega was looking. He moved his foot, showing them off, “Yeah, I know. Ain’t much. My shoe got lost when that thing ate me.”

Green eyes blink and the biologist suddenly is reminded of something he’d haphazardly grabbed when he’d been throwing all of his belongings into the duffle.

“Oh!” Newt scrambled, bouncing on his feet before he all but threw the duffel at Hannibal. The larger man held onto it silently, a brow raised as Newt tore into it, the zipper giving a few clicks in protest. “Oh, hold on a second,” He muttered, digging around his clothes and action figures and examination notes until he finally felt his hand skim something cold and sharp. “Aha!” He cried triumphantly before yanking the very large, golden gilded shoe out.

It was still heavy, a bit dirty with old Kaiju blood, but it was in one piece. “I knew I had it!” He smiled, showing it off proudly to Hannibal before he remarked, “You know, this one big shoe. Like what size even are you?”

Hannibal carefully zipped back up the old duffle and set it nicely on the floor by his feet. He stepped forward, letting his large hand skim under the omega’s smaller one, rumbling low in his throat as he turned Newton’s fingers under the guise of examining his shoe. “Well, I’ll be damned,” He grinned at the smaller man, leering over him like he’d been hoping that something like this would happen. “You’re not half bad, kid.”

A shy smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, running a hand through his still-damp hair. “Yeah - I uh, just grabbed it. After you were… ya know… eaten.”

“And I’m happy to have it back,” Hannibal said, motioning Newton deeper in the compound. “I’d show you to your room, but we’re in the middle of moving buildings. Something more discreet, safer, too. Bigger, for your lab,” He noted casually, waving over a tall, tattooed woman with a shaved head.

She looked like she could kill a guy with her heel and wear the blood like parada.

Newt stood close to Hannibal, watching the two alphas talk in Chinese. Hannibal hands Fang the shoe, and she raises a brow at its reappearance. Her critical gaze lands on Newt and she glances back to Hannibal with a nod and knowing smirk before she’s stepping away, motioning a few men over and ordering them to wheel the contained liver into a transport.

“Oh,” Newt managed once he was sure that the woman wouldn’t strangle him with her bare hands. “Oh - moving? Where?”

“Not important right now. What is important is this,” He slips a large hand into his pocket, procuring a new cell phone, red and gold plated. “Gimme your old one.”

The omega nods and digs it out of his back pocket, only pausing to assess the make and model of it. “That’s a twelve, right?”

“Mhm,” The alpha rumbles, a brow raised in amusement as he takes in the scientist’s case.

“This ought to fit it then,” Newt happily says before he’s trying to unclip the case. It was sealed tight and he had to stick it in his mouth, using his teeth to pry open the latch. Hannibal just watched with narrowed eyes from behind his shades. He ignores the temptation to reach out and touch at Newton’s chin, just to get a look at his pretty mouth.

Finally, the omega peels the case open and hands Hannibal the old, beat up phone. The taller hands him the newer, cleaner and empty phone.

“Code is GOLDUST, don’t change it,” He rumbles, watching as Newt excitedly begins plopping the new cell into the old case. It was bright blue and green, a cartoon Kaiju shaped onto the back with rubber and a glimmer to its scales. There’s even some left over real Kaiju blood on it. No wonder Newton had such an extensive case, it had to cover the screen - not because it was waterproof, but because it was Kaiju blood proof.

“Why can’t I change it?” Newt asks innocently as he sets about opening it and putting in his preferences.

“It’s got access to my security. And if I need to text you an emergency shelter, it’ll automatically pull it up. Our cells are connected. Likewise, if you have any issues, you can get in contact with me without worrying about any international borders.”

“Whoa!” Newt beamed, “That’s amazing. I’m exempt from travel fees, basically?”

“You got it,” Hannibal looks down at the phone as Newt flicks through the command. “I want you to use the touch ID, too. As often as possible.”

“Yeah?” The omega gives him a strange look. “But I’m usually gonna be using gloves…”

“I know, just indulge me,” The alpha requests, watching as Newt sets up his thumbprint. “Thank you,” He nods once it was done before quickly wrapping a large arm around Newt’s shoulders. “Now, we’re gonna be getting in a car while my men wrap up here. The place should almost be set up by now, just need your lab to be completed and the samples moved, and you’re good to go.”

He can feel the way the omega shivers with excitement at the idea.

“But in the meantime… Do you need anything? Clothes? Toiletries?” Hannibal turns his head to subtly sniff at Newt’s hair, scenting coconut shampoo and rain, with a hint of the laboratory antiseptics that the state department was so keen on using. And, to his disdain, a leftover scent of the Shatterdome alphas and betas.

He wants to replace that smell as quickly as possible.

Newt makes a face, “Nah, man, I got plenty of clothes.”

“Everything you own currently fits into a duffle,” Hannibal notes, glancing back at said belonging as a few of his men pick it up and carefully place it onto a cart to be rolled into the awaiting transport vehicles. Newt watches it pass him and he frowns, reaching up to fiddle with his broken glasses.

“Well, I don’t need a lot…”

“But do you want more?” Hannibal stresses, pulling Newt a little close.

The omega feels his cheeks warm up and he flounders, staring up at Hannibal, unable to read his gaze with those ridiculous lenses in the way. His mouth works, but as he stands there, thinking back on his last few years of lab confinement and offshore living, he realized that he did really want  _ something… _

“I-I… yeah,” Newt pushed his glasses further up his nose, offering a smile.

Hannibal grinned back, nodding in satisfaction. “Good… we’ll start off with a new pair of glasses first. Then maybe a new jacket,” He pats Newt’s shoulder fondly before slipping his finger into the torn jacket, feeling the warmth coming off the omega. “We’ll make a day of it.”

“Actually, right now,” Newt cuts in, his voice unwavering, lifting his chin higher to keep Hannibal in his full sight, “I would kill for some food, dude.”

The alpha felt a chuckle build in his belly before it escaped him loudly and he nodded with an amused huff, “Alright, kid. What do you want? You can have anything.”

“McDonald's,” Newt said with determination and a lick of his lips.

 

“Seriously? You got all the money I’m offering and you want fast food?”

“I haven’t been off-base for months…  _ months _ . I need something greasy and delicious,” Newt stresses, “And, you did say  _ anything… _ ”

“Fine. But next time we’re going to my favorite restaurant and I’ll treat you to some real food.”

“Deal!”

-:-

Six months later and the smaller man stands in Hannibal’s penthouse with a devious little smile on his lips. Though now it was more their penthouse instead of strictly Hannibal's. Several posters of bands and Kaiju were decorated around the house, placed a little haphazardly, but the omega was working with what little wall space remained of Hannibal's lavish apartment. On some shelves and cabinets sat his action figure collection, prized since his youth, and Hannibal had only risen a brow at their presence.

Everything was fancily decorated, and it reminded Newt of those incredible hotels that you only saw in the movies. His own belongings stood out like a sore thumb in the modern home, but neither seemed to mind. In fact, it made the place feel more pleasant, a shared space only for their eyes.

“So,” Newt started excitedly, posing in the door to the bedroom with a grin, “What do you think?”

Hannibal pushed the glasses a little higher up his nose, looking at the biologist with a smirk. “What do I think?” He repeats, motioning the omega closer with a languid wave of his hand. He spreads his knees open a bit wider as he sits on the edge of the bed, Newt happily bouncing there and rocking on his heels. The alpha settles two big hands on his hips, slowly rubbing his thumbs over the fabric of the new shirt Newt had bought today while he was out on the town with a handful of guards.

It feels soft, warmed by the omega’s skin, smells fresh from the wash too. He leans in and lets his cheek brush Newt’s shoulder, kissing at his throat fondly as he examines the shirt closely. It’s made out of a gray material, with a picture stitched into the front. Hannibal knew that it must’ve been more expensive, and a deep, pleased rumble left his chest, proud to know that Newt was finally using his money more lavishly instead of holding back.

On the chest was a band name, bright red and outlined in white. It had a metallic Kaiju skull underneath the sharp and disjointed lettering, with a sword through its head and garish blue blood oozing from it. It was all framed by a pair of white, beautiful wings. Hannibal vaguely recognized the band, something Newt played in the lab from time to time.

“Looks good,” The alpha approved with a smile, mouthing golden teeth into Newton’s soft skin, teasing at his neck. “Really good. Can’t wait to tear it offa you, baby.”

The pet name made Newt shiver, clutching at Hannibal. He let his own hands smooth down the other’s broad, suited shoulders before he leaned in close and whispered, “I got a little surprise for you under my jeans, too,” He punctuated it with a wiggle of his hips, earning a pleasured growl from the alpha.

“Do you now?” Hannibal grabbed a fistful of Newt’s ass, pulling him closer and closer until he could smoother the man comfortably against his chest. “Want me to find out now, or later?”

“I’m kinda into instant gratification,” Newt explained with an upward curve of his lips, leaning into Hannibal as the man breathed down his neck. “Here, lemme show you,” He said, slightly beginning to pull away and toe off his black converses. Once he got it slightly off his heel, Newton winked at Hannibal as he pulled his foot out.

The alpha growled at the sight. Instead of colorful, patterned socks, Newt’s foot was clad in a sheer fabric, with reinforcements along the heel and toe.

Stockings. Newton was wearing  _ stockings _ .

“C’mere,” The alpha said once Newt had kicked off his other shoe. With a gleeful chuckle, Newton stepped closer, pressing his lips to the older man’s.

“You like it, don’t you?” He teased, voice low.

Hannibal growled out in agreement, and suddenly, Newton found himself lifted and placed on Hannibal’s lap, the older man falling back against the bed with a reflective gold smile. “Go on, kid,” He said proudly, “Show me what you got.”

Newt’s heart thudded in his chest as he nodded, slowly pulling the shirt over his head to show off his full tattoo piece - pausing only slightly as Hannibal’s hands reached up to touch at his exposed skin - before he was leaning back to unbutton his jeans and beginning to shimmy them off. He made sure to rub right on Hannibal’s lap, delighting in the deep, possessive growls that escaped the other man. He only got them halfway down his thighs until Hannibal saw the garter belts pulled across his skin. The alpha let loose a low, deep growl and Newton was suddenly flipped and pushed down into the soft bed, sinking in with Hannibal’s weight atop him.

The man’s large hands were gripping at his thighs, the rings on his thick fingers were cold against Newton’s skin, but his breath was hot against the omega’s neck. “You got  _ that _ just for me, baby?” Hannibal husked, slipping his finger experimentally against the lacy fabric and moaning again at the sight. “You’re so fuckin’ hot,” He husked, “So damn good to me.”

“Only for you,” Newton assured, pulling their faces together for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. They sink into it easily, Hannibal’s hands slowly working the omega’s tight black jeans down his legs. He leaned back on his haunches to fully appreciate Newton’s purchase.

A pair of silken undergarments were wrapped around the omega’s hips, the fabric was lovely, sheer and black. It had a sharp pattern, the flower petals were short and curved out from the main design. Hannibal thought it looked almost like a Kaiju tongue and he rumbled, eyeing Newton closely.

His dick was straining in them already, pushing up against the lingerie obscenely but it only served to make him look so much hotter. Hannibal could feel his own dick give a throb in anticipation.

The alpha’s large hand still lovingly stroked up and down the omega’s thigh, catching the garter belts under his finger and appreciating their smooth quality. Above Newton’s underwear was a lace suspender with thick straps for quality sake. The patterns were smaller along his hips, sewn details drawing Hannibal’s gaze and then his fingertips to the design. “Looks so good, sugar,” He rumbled, grinning down at Newt as the omega gasped when Hannibal’s hand brushed over the sensitive head of his dick, pushing his hips forwards in hopes of another touch.

“You know,” The biologist laughs, hands fluttering over Hannibal’s shoulders, gripping at his jacket, “I was worried that you wouldn’t like them…”

“Are you kidding?” The alpha growled, running his hands up and down the sheer smoothness of the stockings that wrapped around Newton’s shapely legs. “You could wear anything and I’d want to fuck you senseless.  _ Especially _ expensive lingerie…”

A giddy laugh bubbled out of Newt and he wrapped his hands around the back of Hannibal’s neck, pulling him into a kiss with his fingertips teasing through the older man’s graying hair. “I think I’ll surprise you more often, then.”

“Mhm,” A nod and a bite of Newt’s lower lip is the only answer Hannibal gives before he’s reaching for his belt. It opens with a click of metal and the omega smiles, sitting up on his elbows to watch as Hannibal draws it out and throws it onto the floor. Next came the man’s fly, dark red trousers opening up to reveal black boxers with golden fabric trim, silk and comfortable. Newt had stolen a pair a time or two to lounge around in penthouse after a hard day’s work, and could personally attest to how nice they were.

The man was hard, much to Newton’s delight, and the omega slightly moved his leg, brushing his scantily clad knee over the man’s bulge with a devious little grin.

“Thin ice, Newt,” Hannibal warned, trembling with exertion to keep himself in check.

Newt grinned wickedly, “Oh, don’t worry,” He purred, spreading his legs in invitation, “I bought two pairs.”

And that was all it took to push the alpha into action.

-:-

“Oh, fuck,” Newton gasped into the pillow, pushing his hips back with a slow building moan as Hannibal’s thick fingers worked him open. “Please, man, give it to me,” The omega whimpered, clenching slightly as a trickle of slick wetted the fingers spearing inside him.

Hannibal chuckled at the display, one hand smoothing down Newton’s back and then over his ass, playing with the lacy suspender. “Easy there, kid, I’m workin’ on it,” He leaned over Newton, pressing his warm chest there before mouthing along his shoulders. Two fingers scissored open and Newt groaned at the sensation.

The sounds the other made were music to the alpha’s ears. Newt was always loud, and it only served to turn Hannibal on even more.

“Lemme hear you,” Hannibal growled, sinking his golden teeth gently into the other’s tattooed shoulder. His fingers twisted in deeper, feeling more slick coat him slowly and he smirked as he added a third finger without warning.

Newton groaned again, loud and guttural, shivering all over before he was pushing back for more. Hannibal rutted himself against the omega’s backside, rubbing his already hard dick with a hiss of satisfaction.

After a while, Newton had decided that he had enough teasing. Pushing himself up and glancing over his shoulder, the omega hooked his arm around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him closer. He had to arch his back for their lips to meet, and his voice was hoarse and pleading as he all but ordered, “Fuck me already.”

The alpha growled lowly, his hand clenching around Newton’s thigh as his nostrils flared. “Bossy little shit, aren’t ya?”

“Rockstars get to be bossy,” Newton explained, grinning with delight as Hannibal pulled back, snapping the garter belt on his left leg against his thigh. He frowned when it was taking too long, he was all amped up - he’d been ready to go since before he even got home - so excited to show Hannibal his purchase. A glance over his shoulder showed that the alpha was grabbing at a condom pack and he groaned. “Dude. Get in me already.”

“I’m working on it -”

“Give it to me bare,” Newton purred, his cheeks flushing with arousal at the thought of Hannibal pumping into him. “Fill me up.”

Hannibal’s eyes flashed dangerously and he snarled, suddenly pinning the omega to the bed with a strong hand against his spine. His dick was hard and aching against Newton’s ass and he wiggled closer, trying to spur the older man on. “Don’t fuck with me, kid.”

“I’m not,” Newton smiled, glasses askew as his cheek was pressed into the pillow. “I want you. Besides, I’m on the best birth control your money can buy.” He batted his eyelashes innocently up at the alpha as he explained, “Want to feel you inside me for hours.”

“Fuck,” Hannibal shuddered all over, lips pulling into a golden grin. “I’ll leave you leaking for  _ days.” _ He promised with a growl, keeping Newton pinned to the mattress with one big hand as he aligned their hips with his other.

The omega excitedly held his breath, heart already hammering in his chest before he jerked and whined throatily as Hannibal began to push inside, filling him out. Newton thought that he might have gone cross-eyed with the strong sensations rippling through him, but he squeezed his fists into the plush black covers and moaned through it. Slow and steady, Hannibal pushed himself in until the base of his soft knot was pressed firmly into the other.

Newton squeezed around the bulb, panting happily as he let his body go lax against the bedding. Finally, Hannibal lifted his hand, settling both palms around the omega’s hips. His thumbs ran soothing circles around the base of Newton’s spine, easing him into the stretch with a low rumble.

“You take me so good,” He praised, “Like you were made for my cock.”

Newton moaned, pressing his forehead into the crook of his arm as he slowly got used to Hannibal’s girth. Every time was always a shock, Newton had slept with many alphas in college, but Hannibal was older and bigger than his usual type. Newton kicked himself many times for not setting his eyes on older alphas sooner.

“Fuck, man, you’re so big,” Newton whined, slowly moving his hips in a circle, testing the stretch inside of him. It felt good, and he only whimpered needily as Hannibal chuckled above him.

“No, you’re just tiny,” The alpha smirked, pushing himself in deeper with a low, satisfied growl as Newt’s breath came out in a sudden gasp.

“Oh -” The omega spread his legs a bit more, bracing his knees on the bed, “Shit, dude, give it to me.”

Hannibal didn’t need to be told twice. With both hands on Newton’s hips, he led the man’s body back and forth, growling in delight as his dick was swallowed up. Newt was perfectly tight around him, squeezing him with slickened walls and moaning without restraint.

Soon enough, he was setting a rough pace, the sound of their sweat-damp bodies slapping together. Newt cried loudly, arching his back into it and pushing up on his hands, straightening his arms out. Hannibal watched the display closely, admiring how the muscles bunched up under that tattooed skin, moving the picture subtly.

It was entrancing, and Hannibal snarled, fingers digging into Newton’s hips to keep the pace steady. He slipped his hands over the lacy suspenders, only moving one hand to grasp onto the garment, using it to lead Newton’s body into the rhythm.

The black lace looked amazing against his skin and Hannibal groaned at the sight. He needed the man to wear stuff like this more often.

While keeping one arm around the lace suspenders, the alpha let his other hand drop along Newton’s hips, trailing lower until he could happily brush his knuckles against the sheer leggings. It felt fantastic against his fingertips, just a tease of smooth fabric.

“Fuck, sugar,” Hannibal snarled, digging his hand into the meat of Newton’s thigh, enjoying the feel of the stockings bunching up against his palm. The omega cried out at the action, his skin left with four nail marks, the delicate fabric of the stockings beginning to tear.

The alpha paused before pulling out, making Newton grumpily whine. “Relax, I'm not done with you yet,” Hannibal laughed before he was grasping Newton by the hips and flipping him around onto his back.

Blinking up at him with surprised green eyes Newton quickly got the picture and lifted his legs atop the alpha’s shoulders as he loomed closer. His dick was trapped against his belly, straining in the fabric of the underwear that was barely pushed aside to make room for Hannibal’s dick.

Bending down, the alpha grunted as he slid back inside that tight heat, breathing heavily near Newton’s throat, the scientist’s glasses beginning to fog at the bottom.

Those legs were pushed against his shoulders as Hannibal pressed himself into Newton, folding the omega at the hips before he was rolling them together again, setting a pace. Newton felt tighter like this, and Hannibal enjoyed watching his face.

His cheeks were red, hair a mess and eyes fluttering with the full sensations returning.

Hannibal growled at the sight and lunged forwards, sinking another bite into Newton’s shoulder, leaving a bright red row of teeth indentations. The omega’s legs quaked on his shoulders and Hannibal kept him pinned there, thrusting into him slowly, concentrating on getting himself deeper in. His knot was swelling more and more with every cry and moan that tumbled out of Newton’s kiss-swollen lips.

Running his hands up and over Newton’s stockings, the alpha paused as he got to the back of Newton’s knees, firmly wrapping his hand there with a smile. He loved how Newton indulged him, buying two pairs of things that he knew would drive Hannibal wild, just so the alpha could destroy one in a fit of passion.

Digging his nails into the sheer material, Hannibal slowly dragged his hands down, listening to every stitch come undone as the thin stockings were utterly ruined by the rough treatment. Newton moaned, hands scrambling at Hannibal’s scarred chest until he finally sat up some, pulling the man into a desperate kiss. The alpha moved his mouth slowly against Newton’s, licking into it, catching the younger man’s lip between his teeth teasingly as he pulled away.

His knot caught on the omega’s rim, and they both hissed at the movement. It felt so good, too damn good.

Hannibal knew he couldn’t last much longer.

Once he’d successfully torn the stockings apart, leaving them in taters above Newton’s thigh, the man worked a hand down and into the lacy underwear before he wrapped his fingers around Newton’s weeping length. It was getting harder to harder to pull his knot out with every thrust and the alpha moaned.

“Here it comes, baby,” He warned, stroking Newton with a devious grin. “You ready for it?” The alpha panted, shoving his dick in one last time as he listened to Newton cry out with his release.

The omega clenched his hands into Hannibal’s shoulders, blunt nails leaving red crescent shapes as he made a mess of the space between his thighs and belly. His grip on the other’s shoulders only tightened as he felt the knot swell inside of him, trapping Hannibal’s dick inside.

He slumped bonelessly against the bed as he felt a warmth spread inside his body and the alpha tensed above him, eyes closed in concentration and bliss as he growled low in his throat. For a long moment, they simply enjoyed it, the knot that tied them together. Hannibal gave a few shallow thrusts just to hear Newton whimper lazily before he slowly lowered the omega’s legs off his shoulder, letting them lie against his hips instead.

“Doin’ okay, kid?” He asked, voice breathy and hot against Newton’s throat as he slouched, dropping his forehead against the other’s shoulder. Slowly, he made a line of kisses over the biologist's collarbones, lifting his gaze up only when he felt Newton nod.

“Feels good… mmm,  _ full,” _ Newton managed, his green eyes hooded with a mixture of arousal and exhaustion. Hannibal’s dick gave another sympathetic spurt inside the omega at the sight, and the alpha knew that Newton was going to be  _ his _ one way or another.

He settled comfortably above Newton, keeping the omega covered by his body and shivering at the primal instincts that washed over him. As he caught his breath, Hannibal smiled subtly when he noticed that Newton was lazily threading his fingers through his graying hair, enjoying having the alpha so close.

He could get used to this.

-:-

The last nine months of Newton’s life had been pretty damn awesome.

His lab was bigger than he could’ve ever dreamed. A whole floor of the building dedicated to him. Just him! It was kind of amazing if the omega was being honest.

Rows and rows of yellow-tubes lined the walls of his lab, a huge dissection table took up most of the left-hand side of the room, as well as a computer with its own dedicated probing capabilities and chemical measurements, with a fully functional and amazing touch screen model projector to boot. Newton didn’t even want to know what the bill for his set up looked like.

Angled delicately between a bookshelf and a rack of supplies was a beautiful red, lush couch with golden claw feet holding it up and a tacky, Kaiju printed throw folded messily over the back. Hannibal had insisted on that after an  _ accident _ that cost about one thousand dollars.

Along the back wall was a chamber filled with dozens of tiny skin louse, the two oldest parasites lounging around their eggs and their little ones. Every five minutes, a faint spray of ammonia would rain down on the clutch, keeping them alive and well.

Newt counted that as one of his favorite personal achievements for the business - the skin louse was incredibly useful for preventing hair loss and toughening up nails and skin if you grind them correctly with a few other Kaiju bits and pieces. Their blood was black, which at first had been incredibly alarming - Newton had been terrified that their samples were rotting - but it was only their natural pigment.

It was lovely, like oil when it dried, reflecting all sorts of colors. They had quickly noticed how it stained Newton’s clothes so deeply, even giving off a purple and green sheen in the dull light of the lab.

After testing its toxicity levels and risks, they began selling it as a dye to their buyers, and it was always a hot topic.

Early tests with injecting or drinking the blood proved useful - it worked as an amazing painkiller, but it was  _ far _ too addictive to be used on the market yet. The rats Hannibal had tested it on had descended into cannibalism when their supply was cut, and Newton was glad that he wasn’t around to see  _ that _ . Besides, the last thing they wanted was people collapsing from withdrawals and suffering - and, well, Newt was never really big on the drug scene anyways.

One of their most recent and promising lines of study and selling was Kaiju skin membranes. It had remarkable healing properties if it was used as a band-aid, given that people didn’t mind their skin being died temporarily blue. Newton had figured it out one day after suffering a bit of a scalpel slip, slicing the meat between his forefinger and thumb clean open, totally ruining the glove. Hannibal had been incredibly worried about him, about the  _ Kaiju blue _ \- but Newt had only been working on the slippery skin, cutting it away from Otachi's original wing membrane. Part of the said membrane had folded over his cut when he jerked his bleeding hand back, and he’d been too shaky to peel it off while he’d rushed to the emergency button that would alert the guards to grab the medical supplies.

He could handle gore and guts, but his  _ own _ blood never failed to make him feel lightheaded.

By the time Hannibal had come galavanting in with a herd of supplies and three guards, Newt was ogling over his cut and the wing membrane with a pale face. It had taken a good wipe down of the blood and a few minutes for the omega to collect his thoughts before he’d excitedly been able to show off what the skin had done to him. It had sealed the cut beautifully, leaving his own flesh dyed a light blue, and a bit mucusy. The bleeding had stopped nearly instantly, and it healed at an accelerated rate, only leaving a pink, fresh scar in its wake.

For three days, Newt hadn’t been able to shut up about it.

Which was why he was attempting to grow a section of cloned Kaiju thigh, planning to use its bone and its skin to give their revenue supply an  _ unnecessary _ boost. They had the whole black market industry in their hands at this point.

Turning away from the thigh, the biologist then tapped a nearby container, which currently housed a growing lymph node - one of the trickier things to clones. Too many chemicals, but the omega had been making great progress. Newt had been making so much progress, in fact, that a few of Hannibal’s guards had been worried about him currently  _ living _ in his lab.

Sleep was for the weak, anyway.

Hannibal had left on business to Russia, working on opening up a trading chain up there. That had been two weeks ago. And even if the alpha called as often as he could to show that he was alive, Newt was still worried sick about him.

And there was only one thing that always calmed his nerves: working.

He rubbed at his face with his inner wrist, where the glove didn’t cover and his inked skin peeked out just so from under his stained lab coat. Newt swallowed down a yawn and turned towards his desk, asking the robotic helper in his phone, “Can you please play the ‘Rockstar’ playlist?”

“Of course, Newton.” It chirped happily, and the omega paused to swivel his hips and tap his left foot out to a loud drum and bassline that echoed from the speakers placed throughout the lab.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Newt pranced around with an air guitar as the first riff smoothly echoed in the empty space. He could stay awake a little while longer. Not like he was dead on his feet or anything.

The man circled the lab, focusing instead on the bone he’d been growing from scratch. It was a femur, one of his most hopeful experiments yet. Cloning it had been a pain in the ass. He’d failed twice before, the environment of the tube just wasn’t right. But now --  _ now _ he was getting somewhere. Even if it was a bit disfigured, unable to grow correctly in the too small tube. 

He made a note to increase the dimensions of the experimental tubes. They seemed to just get bigger and bigger with every experiment.

Newt circled the thigh once, twice, and a third time before there was a familiar chuckle coming from the entrance of his lab. The omega’s head snapped towards the sound, a smile already pulling at his lips.

Hannibal stood there without his jacket on, wearing a golden button up, a red tie and a black vest. He looked fresh from travel, a bit fatigued, but obviously pleased to have surprised the biologist.

He’d started bounding closer before he was aware of it, excitement rushing through him as he jumped right into the alpha’s awaiting arms.

“Easy there, kid,” Hannibal laughed, bracing himself as he adjusted his hold on the younger man, but he refused to put him down just yet. Newton wrapped both of his gloved hands around Hannibal’s shoulders, cupping the back of his head as he pulled their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Hannibal’s arms were strong and welcome around his hips, holding him up as the omega wrapped his left leg around the other’s waist. “I missed you so much, dude,” Newt said between their kisses, only pausing to pull away and get a good look at the alpha.

No bruises, no missing teeth, no new cuts or scrapes.

He relaxed, dropping his nose into the crook of the alpha’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply, letting it wash over him like a soothing wave. Exhaustion suddenly smacked into him full force now that he was sure that Hannibal was safe.

Hannibal coaxed his left leg open, slinging his arm around to slip under Newt’s knees while the other strong arm grasped at the omega’s shoulders, safely cradling him in a bridal carry. “I know, I know, we both deserve a little rest, huh? Oh, and nice little dance, you play a damn good air guitar.”

There was a grunt of laughter from the biologist curled up in his arms, but he was already halfway into his dreams. “I used to be in a band,” Newt mumbled sleepily, his head propped up on the other’s warm shoulder.

Hannibal kept that little fact in his pocket for another time, saving it for when the poor guy wasn’t so exhausted.

He smiled as he felt Newt’s hand lazily trail at the back of his neck, clinging to the fabric there in a relaxed fashion. In the back of his mind, Hannibal is aware of the blue stains that are probably being transferred into his expensive shirt, but he finds that he doesn’t care.

He’d missed the scientist, more so than he could care to admit.

-:-

It had been thirteen months since Hermann had last heard of, or seen Newton. He often dug through his things, recalling all the notes that he’d poured over to figure out the Kaiju appearance rate. Often, he found little doodles or interjections from the biologist in them, written in scribbled blue ink.

After years of being pen pals, Hermann was well acquainted with Newton’s chicken scratch. Some would even complain that the omega was writing in code, but it was merely how the man wrote. Quick, frantic thoughts that he vomited onto the paper, desperate to capture all of his ideas.

Newton was  _ brilliant _ . But incredibly risky and well, when it came to common sense, he often was quite stupid. Impulsive.

So Hermann is left sitting at his desk at night when the nagging feelings of regret snap at him. He wonders if Newton had gotten himself killed. He’d never called back. His phone was offline, and the mathematician was robbed of even listening to the omega’s snarky voice on the message machine. He must’ve listened to the error message thousands of times by now, often in the middle of the night, uncaring of the timezones.

**We’re sorry, this number is no longer in service. Please try your call again later.**

Each time he heard it, his heart sank a little deeper with the weight of his failed responsibility. He should’ve known that Newt would try and do something stupid… he should’ve seen the signs earlier. Should’ve been there for Newt, taken him with him, set him up with a job or --  _ anything _ .

But now, he’s left with remnants of the past and an empty hole in his life.

Hermann would never change his own personal cell number, stubbornly holding onto the hope that the other man would call him one day. Strangely, he still had nightmares of Kaiju and remnants of drifting with Newton. He couldn’t tell if this was a permanent disability from their drift, or if Newt was still alive and their brains were somehow connected.

The beta gambled with the idea of his friend still breathing, putting his heart on the table.

Running a hand through his thin hair, the man found himself picking up the old, dusty recorder that was on its last legs. He flicked it on again, playing back the omega’s message with a fond, saddened smile on his lips.

_ “And uh… thanks, for saving the world with me.” _

Even though he’d readily digitized the file, it still sounded better in the original machinery. Sounded like Newt was still in the same room with him.

In fact, he quite missed their conjoined, disjointed lab. He missed the mess, the bickering, the soft-hearted insults, their raving about Kaiju, bouncing ideas back and forth or ripping them up in a frenzy of ideas. He missed his  _ friend _ , and as he sits there staring at a doodle of Yamarashi hastily sprawled across his notes, Hermann mentally kicks himself over letting Newton sneak away without a trace.

Even Hansen had searched around for him, but he too turned up empty-handed. They had both suspected that Hannibal Chau had gotten his hands on Newt for his brilliance in Kaiju, but when they investigated all they found was a gutted remedy shop and no trace of the biologist.

Gone.

Newton Geiszler was just gone.

Setting the recorder back delicately on his desk, Hermann shakily got to his legs. The beta didn’t like thinking about the past but was so  _ consumed _ by it lately.

Keeping his cell nearby, the man hobbled into bed with Vanessa, letting her warmth and scent soothe him as he shuffles under the covers and closes his eyes.

Sleep never comes easy.

-:-

“Why do I need a suit?” Newton asked curiously as Hannibal stroked a big hand down his flank. They stood in a parlor, quaint but lavish. It smelled wonderful, sweet and strong, something artificial that put him at ease. He wanted some of that in his lab.

Hannibal stood right behind him, looking at their reflections in the mirror. A white brow rose above his lenses. “Business trip soon.”

“And I get to come with?!” He wheeled around to stare at Hannibal, a mixture of nerves and excitement tangoing within his gut. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Hannibal looked up as an older woman entered the room from behind a thin, bamboo door. “Later, kid. Alright?”

The omega nodded, and slowly followed the woman in. She was dressed beautifully in a traditional Cheongsam gown, her hair pulled back and a flower bracelet wrapped delicately around her wrist. She smelled just like the scent in the main room, Newt realized, with a fair amount of jealousy. He hoped that he smelled just as good, if not better.

“What do you think?” Hannibal asks her once they get settled in a private room. There were all kinds of fabrics lining the walls and various instruments for measurements.

“Something red, to match?” She suggests, eyeing Hannibal’s garb. “He’s got a lovely skin tone for it and dark hair.” Those sweet eyes settled on Newt’s features, examining him closely. “His glasses would go nicely with a black pattern. Wear a black undershirt if you’re going to draw attention. Wear a white one for a simple look, pure. Gold accenting for the tie and the cufflinks, perhaps even an earring.”  

“Let’s see some colors,” Hannibal nods towards the racks of fabric, and the woman moves over there fluidly, pulling out a drawer labeled simply  _ hóng sè _ . Newton had never seen anything like it. His eyes glazed over as he looked at all the shades until they blended into one and he blinked, glancing at the woman as she brushed her fingertips over the samples.

She held up a red fabric, bright and shining so bright that it was almost pink. After a moment, she shook her head.

Next, a dark, burgundy red, reminding Newton of sweet cherries. “Too dark,” She said after holding it near his chest, “Makes you seem unlike yourself.” She added with a kind smile towards the other omega.

He flushed and nodded back, leaning slightly into Hannibal as the man put a palm on his shoulder, his thumb brushing over his neck fondly.

The woman finally grabbed onto a fabric, holding it up to Newt with a softening of her gaze. “This is quite dashing on you.”

It was a deep red, the color of freshly spilled blood or a ripening apple. It had a gloss to it, a shimmer that reflected the light and offered different shades of color to the fabric.

Hannibal hummed in agreement. She passed him the fabric, and he grinned at the feeling. “Newt, what do you think?” He offered it up the scientist, watching as he happily ran his thumbs over it.

“It’s amazing,” He admitted, handing it back to the older omega. She nodded and then set it on a nearby wooden table, a heron carved onto its surface. She then grabbed a worn measuring tape, and Hannibal languidly gave Newt’s leather jacket a soft tug.

Taking the hint, Newt let the man ease it off his arms before standing in the center of the room, moving his arms and breathing when instructed, watching as she measured his chest, legs, arms, hips and even his thighs.

“What kind of jacket?” She asked, glancing up at Newton. He shrugged.

He didn’t know. Parties were never his thing. He honestly didn't care enough to really learn about suits, either. “Whatever looks good?” He glanced at Hannibal, “You decide.”

The alpha seemed to like that, his golden grin appearing once before he stepped closer to Newt, examining him closely. “Double vented jacket… fitted, of course.”

“Of course,” She smirked, writing down Newt’s measurements in blue ink.

“Peak lapels?” He hummed, rubbing at his chin. The elder omega nodded in agreement and Hannibal held up Newt’s jacket, helping the man slip back into it. “Two buttons, no outer pocket. But an inner, hidden pocket might be useful.”

She hummed, scratching down another note.

“Line it with something light, but comfortable,” Hannibal’s voice softened some as Newt turned back around to face him, the two sharing a brief moment of silence before he added, “Golden tie, something to compliment the suit. White undershirt. I trust in your judgment.”

“I appreciate it,” She bowed, and Hannibal returned the gesture, watching from the corner of his eye as Newt hurried to keep up with the customs. The omega still seemed a bit in awe by all the fabric options and colors, and he smirked.

“Oh, and one more thing… make two.” He added as they were just about to leave, and he merely steered the omega out when he began to sputter.

“Two?! I don’t  _ need _ two!”

“I want you to have two,” Hannibal mumbled, his voice low as he escorted Newt back to their waiting car. He crawled into the backseat with him, wrapping the man up in a stronghold. The alpha was already thinking of all the delicious things that could be done with a good suit. He couldn’t wait to see Newton in something more  _ refined _ . The omega would surely look like a treat all wrapped up just for  _ him. _

Hannibal mouthed over Newt’s exposed neck, enjoying his scent before he husked, “Want one to keep in the bedroom… just so I can rip it offa you and fuck you till you can’t stand.”

Newt shivered and leaned into his chest, a hand reaching back to clutch at the alpha’s jacket. “Okay -- that’s actually a  _ super _ smart idea,” He agreed, turning his head to catch the older man’s lips in a harsh kiss. “I knew I liked you for a reason,” Newt fondly teased, pressing another teasing kiss to Hannibal’s throat just to hear him rumble with a mixture of restraint and pleasure.

-:-

When he first meets Liwen Shao, Newton is immediately off-put by her presence. She’s strict, critical and cold from afar. Even her scent seems strangely off balance.

Throughout the meeting, he sits by Hannibal’s side, listening dutifully but fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. He wanted to go home. He missed his lab, his samples, and his skin louse.

The scent of alpha is strong in the room, Hannibal and Liwen speaking in measured tones even if their posture would stiffen throughout the negotiation.

“And you’re sure he’s the best?” She asked, dark eyes settling onto Newton, who met her gaze critically.

“I  _ am _ the best,” He said with a huff before Hannibal could even open his mouth. “I’ve been studying Kaiju for a little under a decade. I know their ins and outs better than anyone else I’ve even heard of. And,” He said with a straightening of his shoulders, even if his left hand twiddled nervously with the shining cufflink on his other arm, “I’m the only one to have drifted solo with a Kaiju.”

“And he did it again, with another scientist.” Hannibal nodded, his voice proud even if his face was impassive.

The woman rose a brow at the two of them and then moved to stand. “Then, Doctor Geiszler, I think there’s something you might be interested to see. Follow me, please,” She ushered them into the grand oak door to their left.

Hannibal stood with a low rumble to Newton, an unspoken warning.  _ Stay close. _

The two walked side by side into the hallway, Liwen leading the way down a wide, fluorescent stretch, her heels clicking menacingly. “I think I’ve heard enough, and I have been watching you two for quite some time.”

“I noticed,” Hannibal grunted, “Gave your guys a couple bruises to lick on their way home.”

“Those employees got too close. My intention was just to study you, never steal from you.” Liwen turned to glance at Newton specifically, and he tilted his chin, curious but not cowering. “You two are all the rage in the business, both legal and illegal.”

She opened another door, this time it was metal, with a biohazard sign posted outside of it. “Please, grab a pair of gloves.”

Hannibal stood close to Newt as they gloved up. He struggled a bit, but Newton slipped his hands right inside the white protective layer as if it was second nature, easily pushing the arms of his fancy red jacket up. The omega smirked subtly at Hannibal, nodding when the alpha finally managed to stuff his large hands inside the delicate examination gloves.

“Now, you’ll surely recognize this, Doctor Geiszler,”  Liwen said as she walked across the clean, cement floor. They passed several large tubes, each with preserved Kaiju parts floating inside.

Newt paused by several of them, aweing at the samples with several sounds and motions of his hands. “This is amazing! Such old, original samples, in almost mint condition! Like they were just hacked off hours ago,” He circled one particular sample a few times, taking stock of its tubular structure. “Lungs?” The omega questioned, even though he knew he was right.

“Yes, from a category three,” Liwen nodded, “If all goes well between us, you are welcome to explore them later. But that’s not why I brought you down here,” She pushed her way into another door, the room was dimly lit and Hannibal hesitated there in front of Newton.

Liwen made a face, one that Newton found too unsettling like she was  _ pleased _ with Hannibal’s protective response to the current situation.

The lights slowly flickered on and Newton gasped, bouncing up and down behind the alpha, his hands grabbing at the other’s maroon jacket.

“Oh, my god! Oh, god!” He was grinning crazily, green eyes alight with excitement. “It’s -- That’s --”

“Otachi's child’s secondary brain,” Liwen said with a nod, motioning them in. Newton slipped beside Hannibal and rushed forwards, arms waving with glee as he bounced about. “We managed to salvage it shortly after you and Doctor Gottlieb finished the drift.”

“That’s insane!” Newt blurted, pacing around the brain quickly, identifying the puncture mark that the probe had left in its cortex, and noting a few other structures that were clearly unique to Kaiju - probably to aid in their different processes and sheer size. “It’s remarkably well preserved --”

“That was  _ my _ turf,” Hannibal interupted with a low growl, looking at Liwen with a golden toothed snarl.

“Well,” She turned towards him with a shrug, “You were… not present at the time. We all thought the market was open after your untimely death.”

Hannibal’s growl lowered, a deep throaty sound sending shivers down Newton’s back. In a flash, he was back at Hannibal’s side, pulling him away with a giddy laugh, “C’mere, check this out --”

The two alphas clearly weren’t finished with each other yet, lingering in a long, silent stare but Hannibal eventually moved closer to the tube, indulging the omega as he so often did.

The biologist launched into a speech of parts, reaction times, neuron firing, chemical makeup and preservation techniques. Most of it didn’t pique Hannibal’s interest, and he busied himself with watching Newt circle the large, green tube. He was always mesmerizing to watch like this.

He came alive in his lab, his eyes focused and brightened, his smile was constant and his body began to flail wildly, but still, each movement clearly had its importance. Pointing at a sample here, detailing notes on his desk, motioning towards the hatching eggs of the skin louse - nothing seemed to escape the man’s brilliance at those moment.

“Oh, man,” The omega turned towards the both of them, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve got to get my hands on this thing.”

-:-

“This is so awesome,” Newton sighed dreamily to himself as he stood before the massive secondary brain, hands gloved and sleeves rolled up carefully. His tattoos stood out in vivid detail of the lab, stainless steel tables reflecting the bright lights overhead. Usually, the omega would complain about the eye strain, but he was absolutely enraptured by the sample in front of him.

With a giddy grin splitting his features, Newton stepped up to the sample, “Well, here we go. Man, you're so cool.”

He lost himself in the work, humming as he shimmied his hips to a soft tune playing from his phone. The brain was amazing, blooming like a flower under his skilled hands. He wrote pages and pages of notes before he even picked up his blade and got to the real fun stuff.

The brain mass was difficult to cut through, but the omega was determined and methodical as he worked the blade over the grooves, slowly splitting it open. His fingers instantly brushed the inner workings of it once he got a decent portion of it cut in half, his skin raising with goosebumps from the excitement.

Green eyes focused on the leftover mark from his pons probe, touching the still-fresh wound with interest. What he found incredibly intriguing, however, was the presence of another rod-shaped probe. As if somebody had tried to drift again with the brain, but missed his original route, making their own on the fly. Newt narrowed his eyes, fingers curling around the new disfigurement. It looked strangely  _ recent… _

Before he could write anything down, he felt a familiar tingle in his nostril. Jerking back, Newt cupped a hand below his chin just as a droplet of bright red blood landed into his palm. Strangely, the omega found himself glued to the spot, staring at his own blood with a mixture of dread and excitement bubbling inside him. He opened his mouth to call out for some sort of tissue, but his voice died on his lips as a sudden blistering pain erupted in his skull. He stumbled back, catching himself on the edge of another lab table, barely able to keep himself upright as he gasped in the blood and the wave of nausea that came with is.

He began to shake, his hands curling into fists as he managed to look at the brain, horror dawning on his features.

“Oh, shit,” Newt whispered before he was dragged under, the claws of the unwelcomed drift sinking into his thoughts, pulling him away from his body. The last thing he physically remembered was beginning to tremble and twitch, eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

-:-

The images flashed across his mind so fast, he was barely able to keep up. Each image was tinged in blue and bright lights, packed with so much information that he wished he could get them to slow down a bit. Finally, it seemed to stop, leaving Newt floundering for awareness.

It took him a moment, but he realized he was in some sort of place. It was dark, warm and damp. He moved slowly, pausing as his shoes squished something underfoot.

He jumped back, only to be greeted by another disgusting squish. His soles sank into the floor, and the omega realized that it was alive -- or something like that.

It was blue and pulsating, too.

Another look around proved that he might very well be inside a Kaiju. He gasped, looking at the dark walls and listening to a dripping at his left. It was so dark inside the drift that he couldn’t see his own arm outstretched, so he moved slowly, nerves making him jittery.

Drowned in the sound of his own beating heart and the echoes of a nearby leak, Newt almost missed the soft sniffle. It sounded far away and muffled as if somebody was screaming with their mouth covered.

“Hello?” He tried, voice hesitant. The sound of sobbing grew louder, but the floor angrily shook underneath him and he struggled for balance.

Suddenly, the bawling ceased.

Silence loomed over him.

The omega scented the air, finding no markers of anyone nearby. Only the rotting stench of Kaiju meat and blood, something he was used to, but in this situation, it offered little comfort. He wasn’t in his lab, mentally at least, and the biologist swallowed, blinking from behind his glasses fearfully. He desperately wished that he wasn’t so alone… even in his first solo drift with a Kaiju, it hadn't been like _ this. _ He’d only seen images, impressions of reality.

This was something else entirely.

Slowly, he began to move forwards, towards the sound he had heard earlier. His shoes squelched loudly with every movement, and he held his breath, his heart hammering. As he moved, he tried to think of a way out of this.

Time seemed to pass him by quickly, exhaustion settling in as he stumbled along in the darkness, using the glowing blue veins on the wall to lead him through the maze of tunnels. Then, he heard it. A loud, wet splash somewhere behind him. He turned, gulping shakily as he pushed his frames up his nose.

“H-Hello?” His voice shook in the silence, brittle and frail. His only answer was another splash, closer this time. Much closer. He turned to run, but suddenly there was a grip on his shoulders and he was being lifted, coming face to face with a gaunt figure in the darkness.

Their multiple beady eyes bore into his own, and Newton shrieked as suddenly words began to fill his mind. Their drift connection managed to bridge the gap between their languages somewhat, and Newt was stricken with terror and curiosity.

_ Need you… open the rift… let us in… Fiji… Help… You’ll be a  _ **_God_ ** _. If you help us. _

_ If not. We’ll  _ **_make_ ** _ you. _

Rearing back, Newton flailed with another choked cry. The thing dropped him, and he was winded from the fall, surprised by how high up he’d been held. He scrambled back, crawling on his hands and knees until his legs were steady enough to stand and he broke out into a sprint.

His mind was racing for a way out as he ran, listening to the ominous echoes of splashing everywhere.

_ You’ll be  _ **_ours_ ** _. _

“Stay the hell away from me!” Newton yelled into the darkness, chest heaving with exertion and his lungs burning.

Suddenly, he remembered that might need a different neural handshake to drag his mind out of this mess.

And there was only one person he’d drifted with.

“Hermann!” Newt begged, voice cracking with a sob as he licked the fresh blood from his upper lip, nose still bleeding freely. “Dude, please! I know you’re gonna be totally mad but --”

The omega couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes as he howled, “Hermann, _ help me!” _

-:-

Fifteen months since he’d last seen Newton and Hermann is violently made aware that the man is alive.

He was thankfully sitting at his desk when it happened, going over a few calculations for a space probe when he felt a telltale tingle of drifting itching at the back of his skull. Then, a trickle of warmth dribbled onto his upper lip, but he was too shocked to do much.

The man sat there, frozen stiff, eyes glazed and body beginning to trembling subtly. Finally, his body jerks and he feels his eyes roll back into his head as the memories that aren’t his own suddenly invade his skull.

Flashes of images dance across his consciousness, the drift dragging them together once more.

Sleeping on an obscenely comfortable red couch, cuddled under a tacky blue blanket with the glow of experimental Kaiju tubes in the distance. Tattooed arms hugging a live skin louse, like a baby, proud and giddy. A large man in a red suit bending slightly at the knee to trap Newt against a wall, hot mouth on his neck, a deep laugh. Elbow deep in a Kaiju sample, a squelch of blue against lenses and a few familiar curses in German. Eating Chinese takeout with a woman with a shaved head, comparing tattoos, laughing. Tracing the scar across that large alpha’s face, pressing his lips to it. A loud bass line, dancing around a large lab in comfortable black sneakers. The red silk of a suit against his skin, quickly coming off in rips and tears, a warm pleasure shooting up his spine. The face of a strong, cold woman. A flash of a Kaiju brain, gloved hands tapping at the glass casing excitedly. Ideas racing through his mind, amazement and then - something else -  _ something else  _ in his mind. Whispering. Clawing. Hurts.

**Hurts** .

He gasps, suddenly standing face to face with Newton. His eye was bloodshot again, worse than before, and his nose was gushing blood messily. He looked like he’d been here a while, lost in the darkness that glowed blue at the edges. He was pale and trembling, looking around their environment jerkily, fearfully. Fresh tear tracks stained his cheeks. When he finally notices Hermann, he jumps and almost screams, but the sound strangles in his throat. They stare at each other until Newton sags forwards, falling into Hermann’s arms bonelessly as he gets closer.

“Herm… you came,” He gasps, voice small and weak. “You gotta… gotta  _ help… _ ”

“I’m here,” The beta assures, petting a hand down the other’s sweat-damp hair. “Newton, you idiot, I’ll find you.”

There’s so much more he wants to say, but there’s not enough time. There was a loud splash to their left and Newton shivered in his arms, clutching at him like a lifeline. 

“Herm, Hermann - we gotta go - we gotta go  _ now!”  _ Newt hisses lowly, eyes shining with terror as they glance at each other. Hermann steadied them with his cane, knuckles turning white from how tightly he was grasping at the carved wood.

A nod, a cough and a shaky hug, and then the drift connection began to break down with another set of images that belong to neither man.

Blue guts. Constructing flesh as if knitting. Bones and eyes. Teeth and claws. The final image of a broken Jaeger, a flash of nova energy that washes over Hermann in a rush of black and pain.

When Hermann comes to, he can vaguely see shapes over him, and hear muffled voices around him until reality begins to creep back in. It takes him a moment to realize that there is only  _ one _ voice, not many, and he stiffens as the drift connection finally  _ snaps  _ with the final image of a creature gazing down at him, many eyes delighting in his vulnerable mind.

He sits up quickly, pausing only as Vanessa’s hands grasp at his shoulders. She’s been crying, but she’s calm and strong, gently laying him back down. Telling him that he’s been out for hours, and they were in the hospital, but Hermann is lost, mind racing for answers

All he knew was that he had to find Newton.

-:-

Hannibal paces by Newton’s bedside as the man sleeps with a still bleeding nose and jerks as though he was trapped in a nightmare. He won’t let Liwen close, growling at her seriously when she enters the room.

“What the hell did you do to him?” The alpha snarled, stepping into her personal space to tower over her, golden teeth pulled back in a flash of fangs.

She stays cool throughout it, gazing past his arm to look at the omega on the bed. He was pale and sweating with a smear of fresh blood running down his cheek. There was a familiar red jacket tucked over his body and her dark eyes slide back over the Hannibal, taking note of his vest and button up.

“I did nothing,” Liwen says, her voice cold. She sidesteps Hannibal and motions towards Newton, “We only found him in the lab. This isn’t his first bloody nose, either.”

“He rarely ever had them in  _ my _ lab,” Hannibal snapped, walking over towards the biologist to clean up the mess and replace the tissue in Newton’s left nostril. “And this isn’t a normal bloody nose - it’s like he busted a damn vessel.”

“Seizing tends to complicate things,” Liwen noted, “He’s lucky that we found him so promptly.”

“No,  _ you _ are,” Hannibal intones with a glare, keeping a hand on Newt’s shoulder, fingertips delicately brushing against his pale skin. He was cold despite the sweat on his brow. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could get away with  _ eviscerating _ the other alpha and sinking her company.

Hours later, Newt finally stirred. He blinked, turning his head to figure out where he was. The room was dimly lit, and he was reasonably warm. A familiar scent was smothered over him, helping to keep him calm despite his icy fear. The omega squinted without his glasses, getting a vague sense of Hannibal sitting nearby, flicking through his phone. He looked like he was wrapped up in business, but his glasses were off and the door was closed. Newt tried to reach out towards him, but the movement was too much for his exhausted body to do properly. So, he settled for making a pathetic little sound that immediately garnishes Hannibal’s attention.

“Hey,” The alpha says, clicking his phone off and tucking it away. He was seated close by, his leg brushing against the bed as he turns to fully look at Newt. His large hand soothes up the omega’s arm and shoulder, gently tipping his head to get a good look at him. “You look like hell, kid.”

“Mhm,” The scientist nods in agreement, leaning his cheek into the warm touch of the other’s palm. “Feel like it too,” Newt whispered, voice cracking with a cough.

“Here,” Hannibal pulls away to grab a bottle of water, twisting the cap off easily. “Think you can sit up?”

Another nod and the alpha helps move him slowly, propping him up against a pillow. Newt blinks back a wash of dizziness and grips at Hannibal’s arm, only nodding in thanks as the alpha slips his glasses back onto his face.

“What… what happened?” He managed to ask once his mind settled and he’d taken a few sips of cool water. His left eye hurt but he resisted the urge to rub at it. He knew that it had to be bloodshot again. A quick glance around the room showed a nearby small trash bin, filled with several bloodied tissues. He was slow to realize the fact that there was currently another tissue stuffed into his nostril as well, but he scrunched his nose up briefly once it became more clear and uncomfortable.

Hannibal ran a hand wearily down his face before letting his fingertips once more brush Newton’s arm. The omega turned his wrist and gently caught the older man’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers safely.

“Don’t know,” The alpha said, his voice low, “I found you convulsing in the lab. That damn brain on the table and a whole smear of Kaiju blood everywhere. Luckily, you didn’t cut yourself with your tools on the way down.” His voice darkens with self-loathing, “I shouldn’t have ever you brought you here.”

“Hey,” Newt shakes his head, squeezing Hannibal’s hand tighter. “Hey, I’m a  _ rockstar _ . You’re a rockstar. I was - and still am - the best person for that brain… we both know that” He coaxes the alpha closer with a tug of his arm, still looking tired and throttled, but clearly in need of a pick me up. He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s own and let his lips quirk up into a smile as they parted.

The alpha rumbled before settling closer, sitting halfway on the bed, a long leg braced against the tiled ground to keep him steady. “Alright, rockstar, how do you want to explain your brush in with death?”

“Psh,” Newt laughed, but it simmered out at the look Hannibal gave him, scarred features marred with genuine concern. His gut clenched, and Newt rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I… don’t really know. It was like… I was drifting with it again,” He glanced up at the alpha with a flicker of worried green eyes. “It just… It was actually kind of terrifying -- I could hear it - them - talking to me. It pulled me into a drift - it seemed like… it was alive somehow. And it needed my  _ help _ ?” He blinked, trying to piece it together, but a blinding headache was slowly starting to build.

He squeezed his eyes closed, shuddering with discomfort as he tried to remember.

“I need… I saw…  _ Hermann _ !” Newt shot forwards, eyes wide despite the fresh wave of blood that cascaded down his nose. The tissue was filled up quickly and it began to spill down his lips and chin. He didn’t seem to notice. “Oh, my god! I need - need -” Newt paused, shuddering with exertion before his eyes fluttered and he sagged bonelessly into Hannibal’s side.

“Shit - kid -” Hannibal hurried to grab another tissue, wiping up the blood and growling with discomfort as he moved Newton’s unconscious body back onto the bed properly. “Newt?” He tried, voice quiet and unsure. He put his fingers underneath the man’s pale chin and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse under his fingertips, steady and strong despite the omega’s current condition.

After getting to his feet, he ran a hand through his hair and made sure that Newton was covered properly with the blanket and his jacket. His thoughts were elsewhere, debating on the other’s words, the implications of them.

Knowing the Kaiju, and Newton, this clearly wasn’t something easy to explain.

He pulled out his phone and narrowed his eyes as he watched Newt sleeping once more in the bed. After a moment of pacing, two steps forward and three steps back, Hannibal pulled up his contact list and put the phone to his ear.

“I need Hermann Gottlieb,” Hannibal ordered with a growl, his golden teeth clenched. "Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the reference for Newton's sexy lingerie (mild nsfw warning): https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1BarmKVXXXXX6XpXXq6xXFXXXX/New-Women-Lady-Sexy-Lace-Underwear-Panty-Knickers-Stylish-Vogue-Lingerie-Briefs-Push-Up-Bra-Set.jpg
> 
> Can you guess who was sobbing in Newt's ghost drift?? :3
> 
> Part two is in progress, but now with college starting, it might be a bit slow getting here.
> 
> In the meantime, let me know what you thought! Please? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
